


Behind The Scenes

by DistortionSoul



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex Tape, Smut, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortionSoul/pseuds/DistortionSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fan asks Alex to spend a day filming what life is like for him on the road, she gets much more than she ever could have imagined when the camera is returned to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

“Alex!” The singer turned at the sound of his name, looking up to see a young fan hurrying up to him. She appeared to be one of the last stragglers, fans who stayed far later after shows than was at all sane, simply so that they could talk to their favorite band members without having to share with a huge crowd of other fans.

“What’s up?” Alex returned the greeting, stepping back down from the bus, which he’d been about to enter, and closing the door. Though he was eager to get to the comfort of his hotel bed - and Jack’s arms within it - he didn’t mind staying long enough to sign a few things for such a dedicated fan.

“I have kind of a huge favor to ask,” the girl replied.

Knowing that these ‘huge favors’ usually amounted to nothing more than a kiss on the cheek or a phone call to an absent friend, the singer didn’t hesitate to agree to it before even asking what was required of him.

In response, the girl held up a small video camera and explained, “Do you think you could maybe take this around with you for a day and just film shit, like the bus or whatever you want, just so I could get an idea of what a typical day looks like for you? You could give it back to me at tomorrow’s show, I’m following the tour for a couple dates.”

That was easy enough. Hell, it could even be fun. “No problem,” Alex agreed, taking the camera from the girl. “Just show me how to use this thing.”

After the girl had given him a brief lesson, and amid profuse thanks from her, Alex retreated to the front lounge of the bus, where the rest of the band was waiting for him.

“What kept you?” Zack asked from his seat on one of the couches.

“Just had to say hi to one last fan,” Alex replied, pulling out the camera and beginning to film already as the bus rumbled into life.

“What’s that?” Jack asked, giving the camera a dubious look as it swept over him.

“It’s a video camera, what do you think?” Alex shot back, pausing to zoom in on his boyfriend’s unamused face. “I’m showing one of our lovely fangirls what life is like for us on the road.”

“Right...” Jack rolled his eyes before returning his attention to whatever he was watching on the lounge TV.

“Well,” Alex commented after a few more sweeps over the rest of his lethargic band, “you guys are fuckin’ boring.” When no response to this was forthcoming, the singer shook his head in mock defeat and headed into the bunk area to give the camera a tour of the rest of the bus.

By the time they reached the hotel, Alex had been fully absorbed into his roll of All Time Low documentary maker, so the camera was still in his hand when he and Jack had settled into their shared hotel room.

“Are you still fuckin’ filming?” Jack demanded when Alex turned the lens on him once again. “Here, gimme that shit,” and he reached for the camera.

“No, I gotta show her the hotel room!” Alex protested laughingly, snatching the camera out of his boyfriend’s reach.

“What? No, that’s boring. Come on Gaskarth, you can do better than that.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex rose to the challenge immediately, now offering the camera to the brunette guitarist. “Why don’t you show me how it’s done?”

“Alright,” Jack agreed, taking the camera and immediately turning it on his boyfriend. “You’re on camera, Gaskarth. Do something sexy.”

Laughing now as he decided to go along with Jack’s game, Alex obediently began to wind his hips in a playfully alluring dance, moving to a beat that existed only in his head. As he danced, almost forgetting that a fan was going to see this video, he began unbuttoning the plaid shirt that he was wearing, fixing a seductive look on the camera as he did so.

Sliding the shirt off and dropping it to the floor, Alex lowered himself sinuously onto the hotel bed, his attention focused solely on his boyfriend now, whom he beckoned closer. His lower lip trapped between his teeth, Jack obeyed immediately, climbing onto the beed to straddle Alex’s hips, the camera still in one hand. This Alex took a moment later, turning the lens to his lover and prompting, “Your turn Jack. Do something sexy.”

Jack complied happily, launching into a striptease of his own. Once he’d pulled his t-shirt off, the brunette ran his hands all over his exposed torso, all the while giving the camera shamelessly seductive looks. And as amusing as it was, it was still a turn on - especially with Jack’s hips grinding so tantalizingly against Alex’s as he moved. Thus, the blond couldn’t keep a small whimper of desire from escaping his throat.

“Sexy enough for you?” Jack asked.

“Not even close,” the singer replied in husky tones, daring his lover to do something more.

“Oh really?” the guitarist seemed happy to oblige. As he leaned in toward Alex, the singer moved the camera to a precarious position at arm’s length, not really caring if it was still pointing in their direction as their lips met. The kiss was immediately burningly greedy - with Jack, it was always pure passion and hormones. That was exactly the way Alex liked it, though; if his breath wasn’t shortened within moments, things weren’t moving fast enough.

Therefor, it wasn’t long before the blond had completely forgotten about the camera in his hand and was more than ready to remove the rest of their clothes and have his way with Jack. However, the guitarist seemed to have other plans. Just as Alex felt half-crazed with lust, Jack slowed his pace down, breaking their kiss to trace a slow, deliberate path down the singer’s torso with his mouth. Alex bit his lip, groaning softly at the sensation. Perfect, Jack was in a teasing mood. Alex hated when his boyfriend was like this.

Jack, meanwhile, was busy unzipping Alex’s jeans; the singer hastily lifted his hips to allow the denim to be slid down, along with his underwear. Once these were out of the way, the guitarist began kissing and biting at the sensitive skin of his lover’s lower belly - purposefully bringing his mouth achingly close to Alex’s erection, but never quite getting there. “Fuck,” Alex gasped, his voice straining against the need coiling in his stomach. “Jack..fuck...please...”

At this, Jack completely stopped his attentions and looked up at the singer, who returned the gaze from the bottom of his eyes. Then, suddenly, the guitarist’s hazel eyes lit up with teasing amusement. “Are you shaking?” he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

With a jolt of embarrassment, Alex realized that he was in fact shivering from the strength of his desire. In a moment, the defensiveness that always accompanied embarrassment pervaded him, and he snapped, “Shut up.” However, as he spoke, he set the camera - which he had just remembered - down on the bed to free up his shaking hands.

But Jack wasn’t done yet. “Do I make you weak, Gaskarth?” he demanded, raising one eyebrow in victory as he spoke.

“Shut the fuck up,” the singer growled back. 'There are so many other things you could be doing with your mouth right now,' he added mentally. 'Why the hell do I let you do this to me?'

Just as he was thinking this, though, Alex’s lover relented at last, bowing his head to take the singer’s cock into his mouth. “Oh god yes...” the blond breathed in thanks as his hips pushed almost automatically up, burying himself to the hilt in Jack’s throat. At last, the longing twisting within Alex was answered, empty desire replaced and filled by the expert workings of Jack’s mouth. He had Alex moaning at the hotel ceiling, twisting the bedsheets in his hands until they almost tore, but the singer was barely conscious of this over the exquisite anticipation of his approaching climax. And when it arrived, it tore through him like a hurricane, leaving him shaking harder than he had been before, and gasping at the air like a drowning man.

'Oh right,' he thought fuzzily, 'that’s why I let him tease me so much...'

When the singer had recovered himself enough to open his eyes and look up, it was to see his boyfriend already holding the camera above him again. “And this,” Jack was saying in a mock narrator’s voice, “is what Alex Gaskarth looks like after I’ve made him cum explosively in my mouth.”

Alex managed a breathless laugh at this before asking the camera, “Wanna see me return the favor?”

“I know I would,” the guitarist replied.

“Then put that goddam camera down,” the singer commanded. “You’re gonna have to get me hard again.”

“Is that a challenge?” Jack asked, already reaching to set the camera down on the bedside table - making sure to keep it pointed toward them.

“Not for you,” Alex admitted teasingly as he pulled Jack in for another kiss. This kiss soon morphed into an all-out wrestling match as they each tugged off the rest of the other’s clothing and then, having accomplished that, turned lips, tongue, and teeth to every inch of skin they could reach on the other’s body. It was a rough but playful process, and it didn’t take much of it before they were both fully aroused once more.

Pulling Jack up off the bed so that they were both on their knees, Alex then pushed him back against the headboard of the bed. “I’m guessing this means play time’s over,” Jack murmured.

“Great guess,” the singer replied. “Now turn around.”

Smirking now, Jack obeyed, turning to face the wall. Then, after a momentary pause to utilize the small bottle of lube that was always kept handy for just such occasions, Alex pushed into Jack, who arched back to help create the beginning of their rhythm as they moved together. Both boys’ voices were soon raised in cries of pleasure as they strove again toward their peaks.

As the fire of pleasure began to gather once again in the singer’s stomach, he placed one hand flat against the wall and reached the other one around to his lover’s cock. Wrapping his hand around the shaft, he began stroking in rhythm to his thrusts. This caused Jack’s breath to catch in his throat before his moans increased in volume, his fingertips attempting to grip the top edge of the headboard as if to steady himself as he was plunged further into pleasure.

Finally, both their orgasms arrived within mere seconds of each other. Alex’s release was not nearly as sweeping as before, as this one wasn’t driven by as great a desperation, but it was fantastic nonetheless. And from the sound of it, so was Jack’s.

As their orgasms faded, the two lovers rested against the wall for a long moment to catch their breath before pulling apart and collapsing back onto the bed. As he lay down, Alex noticed the camera again, and picked it up to turn it off. “I think that’s enough filming for tonight, don’t you?” he chuckled as he powered the device down.

The guitarist laughed. “Yeah, I’d say we gave that fangirl enough of an idea of what we do together on the road,” he agreed.

 

Alex’s gut twisted again, but in an entirely less pleasant way this time. Oh yeah. He had completely forgotten that this camera was going to be returned to a fan.

“Or,” he suggested, “we could film over this so we don’t scar her for life.”

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s figure it out tomorrow, I’m wiped,” Jack yawned.

Alex couldn’t agree more. It had been a long day, and he could barely keep his eyes open, especially after their exertions of a minute ago. So he relented to the pull of sleep, drifting away into oblivion within minutes.

* * * * *

However, by the time the morning came and the rush to make it to the next show began - followed by the rush to load in, set up, sound check, and then the giddy high of playing the show - the camera was all but forgotten as it sat complacently on a countertop in the bus’s front lounge. It wasn’t until Alex saw the same girl from the previous night in the crowd outside the venue that he even remembered it. And even then, he grabbed it out of the bus and handed it to her without thinking what was on it, as there were about a hundred other girls simultaneously demanding his attention.

It wasn’t until he had been whisked back onto the bus to begin their next drive and saw Jack searching the front lounge that he began to get the sense that he had forgotten something. “What ya looking for?” he asked.

“The camera,” the guitarist replied, “so we can record over that one part. Have you seen it?”

“Uh...” Alex froze, realizing for the first time what he had just given back to the girl. “I gave it back to that fan...”

At this, Jack paused in his search and met his boyfriend’s gaze. For a few moments, they stared at each other in shocked realization, before they both burst out laughing. Apparently the internet was about to get a very interesting new piece of gossip to buzz about.

**Author's Note:**

> The fans will finally get undeniable proof of what they've suspected all along. ;)
> 
> Also, don't ask me why Jack calls Alex by his last name. I just thought it would be cute.


End file.
